SlendeReborn!
by ArtsyreaderVOI
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in a forest with a flashlight and finds a note. The first Arcobaleno shows up, but with no face! The more notes and Arcobaleno that show up, the closer he is to the end, or is he?


**A/N: The plot Slender attacked me! Literally! I barely got away to write this down!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, it would have ended better, with the Arcobaleno getting their bodies back…**

Tsuna groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He felt a draft and shivered suddenly, opening his eyes. His mouth dropped open, he was in the woods, on some sort of gravel path. He tipped his head up to look at the sky: no moon or stars. He frowned, _Must be cloudy_. There was a flashlight by his feet, so he picked it up, shaking, and turned it on. He sighed in relief. _Oh thank god, It works! _He thought, standing up. He did a quick 360. Nobody there. Wait…why was he even here in the first place? _I went to bed, I swear! Why am I in the middle of the-oooooohh. _There was only one possible explanation…

"R-reborn?"

No response. Tsuna banged his head against a tree in frustration, rubbing his hair in panic. _This better not be another survival test! Huh?_ He stopped suddenly, seeing a tall object out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards it, he realized it was an old rusty silo. He blinked at it, then walked towards it curiously. There was a white note taped to it and he ripped it off, bringing it close to his face and flashing his light on it. There was a stick figure with a big head and huge black letters reading **GO BACK**. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver went down his spine. He heard a _**crack**_ behind him and he turned around fearfully moving his flashlight across the trees and scanning them thoroughly. He froze when he spotted a familiar figure.

"Yuni? He called out. All he could see on her face was a huge, inhuman grin. She disappeared, and he screamed, and ran in fear. _That was NOT Yuni! _

Before long, he found himself at a very large and old tree. He saw a flash of white and saw another note on it. His curiosity got the better of him and he tore it off of the tree. There were cheerful (sarcasm) stick figures all in a pile and one stick figure on top. It read **BEHIND YOU**. Tsuna frowned, close to tears, and pocketed the note along with the other note. He felt the prickling sensation, but refused to look back, not wanting to see. He instead walked around to the other side of the tree briskly and let out a strangled 'Hiiiieeeee'. A person with purple hair and a long brown cloak was about ten feet away from him. He would have recognized her immediately as Lal, if one very important feature wasn't missing. Her face. She looked at him at the scream. Tsuna froze with fear_. Creepy! No, that isn't Lal, don't think about it._ His tears started to flow as he reached in his pockets for the gloves and pills. He sobbed when his hands found nothing but the two notes. Lal, no _not _Lal, tilted her head at him curiously, and took a step towards him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, bolting off to the right, and back into the trees.

Tsuna leaned over, panting and out of breath from all of his running. _**SNAP!**_

"HIIIEEEE!" He screeched, covering his eyes. He peeked out between his fingers when he heard fluttering of wings. A bird. He sighed in relief and straightened up, finding himself in front of HUGE boulders. He glimpsed another note and tore it off fearfully. He could have sworn he heard a sound of doom, while he read this new note.

**NO FACE**

It said, underlined about a hundred times. He shivered when he thought about it. _Just like_ not _Yuni and_ not _Lal! _He stepped back from the rocks and slipped-_go figure_- falling flat on his back. On top of one of the rocks, he saw a tall silhouette of a man with a braid. The flashlight glance off his face, it was smooth. Tsuna scrambled to his feet, scooping up the flashlight, and turned to leave…but _not _Yuni and _not_ Lal were there. He gulped. This was just getting too creepy for the future Vongola boss. He swallowed his fear and sprinted away so fast, that Reborn would be proud.

He came across some totem poles and ripped the note off, that read **NO ESCAPE**, shoving it in his pocket with the rest and not slowing down. He skidded to a halt as a tree exploded to the right of his head with force. Swallowing thickly, he turned around to see a camo-clad blond haired man with a sniper rifle pointed at him and, you guessed it, no face. He ducked another shot, _Note to Self: Thank Reborn for brutal training later_, and pelted off into another direction.

Maybe he should just stop, or slow down, and think. But somehow, that felt like the wrong thing to do. What seemed right was to find the notes. He figured out that landmarks seemed to be where the notes were. The key seemed to be not to look back. He nodded. _Okay, that's the plan; Don't turn back, and get the notes. _As he was thinking, he approached a fence. His instincts, or Hyper intuition, were basically screaming at him to not be caught there and to turn back. He knew he couldn't turn back, so he ran parallel to the fence for a while before catching a cylindrical pipe tunnel out of the corner of his eye. He glimpsed a flash of white in the cave and ran straight for that, running by a truck with a house behind it in the process. His eyes widened as he passed, seeing another note taped to it. He grimaced as he realized he would have to turn back for it. He ran into the tunnel and snatched up the note (reading **ALWAYS WATCHING**). He took a deep breath and turned around, preparing for the worst. Nothing. He let out a sigh of relief and ran back to the little building behind the truck quickly, grabbing the note (**RUN**) with haste. He stiffened when he felt something come to rest on each of his shoulders. He stifled another scream, figuring it would attract the others, and looked over his shoulder. Two purple haired people had him by the shoulder, both in black. One of them was wearing a cloak, and the other had on a tight jumpsuit. Both had a hand on his shoulder. He dropped to the ground and rolled away from them, thanking Reborn again silently before springing up and running again. _If I get back, Reborn, I will never question your tactics again! If…_

He found himself in another clearing. This one was full of yellow biohazard containers and had a large building on the opposite end from where he was standing. His heart beat faster as he felt the unmistakable feeling that he was close to the end. _Just a few more…and then…? What happens next? Do I die? _He shook his head, smiling nervously. _No, no, there's no way! Not after all this trouble! _He flashed his light along the containers, hoping to see a note. He stopped suddenly, he saw one! He jogged over and picked up the note, which stated **DON'T LOOK BACK**. He grinned and chuckled a little, a little late for that…he stopped chuckling abruptly as he felt something wrap around his wrist tightly, making him drop the flashlight. The world turned dark and the grip on his wrist went away. He saw a flash of green and white out of the corner of his eye. _No! I'm too close! _He took his chance and ran, slipping onto the tiled floor of the building, and inside. The white walls glowed a bit, even though there was no light and he navigated the labyrinth of the bathroom, groping around in the dark. He tripped over something solid and was sent tumbling to the floor. He pushed himself up. A chair. He felt a scrap of paper taped to it. And tore it off, leaning against the wall and clutching it to his chest. His eyes teared up as he realized nothing was happening. _Why? I did everything right! Maybe I have to read the note? _As he pushed himself up, he heard a _**click.**_He turned around slowly, seeing a gun pointed at his forehead and a black hat on the attacker's head. He squinted a bit, making out a suit and the fact that it was a man in front of him. _It's over. _He drooped in defeat, but felt a strange spark. _No. This is _not_ over! Never show fear. Face it like a man. _He straightened his spine and inclined his head, a challenge sparking in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." He stated stiffly. The man's head tilted as if to say 'Oh really?'

"You don't scare me." Tsuna repeated. The man paused, nodded, and was gone.

OMAKE:

The tall man walked out of the bathroom and nodded, signaling the others. The other 7 came out. Not Yuni stepped forward.

"Uncle Reborn?"

"I win." He said softly, ripping off his face covering with his signature smirk on his face. The Arcobaleno all groaned or laughed, ripping off their face coverings too. Verde pushed up his glasses on his nose.

"Pay up, Collonello, Lal, Viper." He stated, holding out his hand. The three grumbled, Viper glaring daggers at him, but gave it up. Verde smirked and slit it in half, giving the other half to Reborn. "Sorry, Yuni, looks like you didn't win either."

Yuni shook her head, pouting a little. "Don't worry, since Skull and I were only HALF wrong, we lose nothing. But how did you and Uncle Reborn know he would get all of the notes _and_ not have a mental breakdown, and not even figure out it was us?"

"That's what I'd like to know, kora!" Collonello interjected sourly.

Verde merely pocketed the money and Reborn tilted his fedora.

"Intuition."

Tsuna squinted at the last note. Maybe he could go home if he read it! He made out a C and an H. After much twisting and turning, he managed to figure out the message. **CHAOS. **_Hm that sounds fami- _His eyes narrowed in fury.

"REBORN!"

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
